The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a plastic molding having a web of decorative material as a covering. A plastic composition in a plasticized state is fed to an open mold cavity of a mold having upper and lower mold halves. The composition is compacted in shaping fashion by the closing of the mold halves against the web of decorative material arranged between the mold halves. The web of decorative material is dimensioned larger than the plastic molding. The resulting protrusion is wrapped around the edges of the molding after it is solidified.
One method of this type is known from EP-A- 0 480 153. Column 6, lines 16 to 19 of that publication refers to the formation of a turn-around or wrapping of the web of decorative material. Referring to FIG. 3 thereof, it is assumed that the protrusion of the web of decorative, material, which extends beyond an edge of the molding, is intended to be wrapped over after it has been cut and to then be adhered to the rear side of the molding. This assumption is confirmed by in-house tests. In that connection, it was found that the application of an adhesive and the production of an adhesive attachment is relatively laborious and expensive. Furthermore, dirtying of the resultant molding may easily result from the adhesive, and the adhesive may penetrate through the web of decorative material, especially if the web is formed of a textile.